whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
Cultivation is a Soul Discipline that allows a Kuei-jin to "cultivate" his P'o. To a master of Cultivation, the P'o is just another family member – an unruly one that must occasionally be disciplined, but a useful member nonetheless. Indeed, many vampires skilled in Cultivation wear their P'o visage as often as their Hun Archetype. Although disreputable, practitioners of Cultivation have become a necessary evil in the Fifth Age, particularly with the arrival of the Kin-jin. Given these newcomers' relative unfamiliarity with the Beasts, wielders of Cultivation are able to send them into howling frenzies with relative ease. Unfortunately, given the unpredictable nature of the Cultivation Discipline, its users often suffer the same fate as their victims. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in the Kindred of the East Rulebook and the Kindred of the East Companion. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Scrutinize: The Kuei-jin becomes privy to the dark urges within himself and others. * ** Cleave the Demon: The Kuei-jin separates his P'o from his Hun, leaving the other part of the soul in spirit form. Both souls can act in tandem, but the P'o is always malevolent and bent on disrupting the Kuei-jin's plans. * ** Lash the Demon: The Kuei-jin can separate other shen from their darker sides (the vampiric Beast, a wraith's Shadow etc.). Mortals who become separate from their P'o become apathetic and will generally stand around until their souls are reunited. * ** Yoke the Demon: The Kuei-jin plucks the P'o from the Hun, and subordinates the internal Demon. A Demon thus subordinated can be used to intimidate lesser creatures and watch for enemies. Few things anger a P'o more than use of this power and it will avenge itself the next time it takes control of the Kuei-jin's body. * ** Two Become One: The Kuei-jin can temporaly fuse his Hun and P'o, giving him a taste of Enlightenment that can send them spiraling into depravity all the quicker. Advanced Powers * ** Evocation of Madness: This power forces another Kuei-jin to give in to his P'o Nature for just a short while -- the briefest of moments, perhaps, but always long enough to warp the victim's mind. * ** Degradation: The Kuei-jin forces another Kuei-jin into Shadow Soul, all the while forcing him to watch helplessly as his P'o runs rampart. * ** Strengthening the Demon: The Kuei-jin artificially "stokes" the soulfires of his P'o so that he can access more Demon Chi. In essence, he briefly cultivates the darkness within himself, the better to take advantage of the power of darkness. * ** Darkling Mirror: This power allows a Kuei-jin to split his P'o apart from his Hun and body for use as an evil servant. The P'o can travel up to one mile away from its body. References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Category:Discipline (KOTE)